


Rebirth

by Seblainer



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena gets what she always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to Jaxg at Random-Fandom for the prompt!

Fandom: Vampire Diaries  
Title: Rebirth  
Characters: Stefan and Elena  
Pairing: Stelena  
Rating/Warnings: R, AU, Het.  
Summary: Elena gets what she always wanted.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to Jaxg at Random-Fandom for the prompt!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 201 words without title and ending.

Prompt: Rebirth

*Rebirth*

The pain Elena felt was nothing, compared to the arousal and completeness she felt as his lips bruised her skin and marked her, so that she and everyone else would know that she belonged to him forever.

The feel of Stefan's mouth against her throat, as his fangs sank deep into her soft flesh left her breathless with excitement and desire that slammed through her.

As his fangs split her skin open and she felt him drinking her blood, Elena felt herself get lightheaded for a moment but didn't let that bother her.

It wasn't long before his lips and fangs left her throat and then he was pushing his wrist to her lips and as soon as Stefan's blood entered her mouth and then bloodstream, it was over.

When he was finished, she felt different and that was putting it mildly. As Elena's eyes met Stefan's, she dropped his wrist and wiped the blood from her mouth and lips.

She could feel energy, desire and power coursing through her veins and decided at once that her rebirth was the best thing to happen to her.

Now she and Stefan would never have to be apart, not for anyone or anything.

The end.


End file.
